


A Christmas Date

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas market, First Kiss, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Secret Santa 2017, Holding Hands, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: A week ago Kageyama had asked Hinata, if he wanted to visit a Christmas market together. Hinata mistook it as an invite to a team activity. It is time for Kageyama to finally clarify this and explain to Hinata, that he was thinking about this as more of a date between them.





	A Christmas Date

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Late Christmas, Kamui!! I was your Secret Santa from the Haikyuu Secret Santa 2017!! (=^w^=)  
> I am oh so late for this and posting this basically laste minute. :'3  
> I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and great holidays!! :D 
> 
> I was so excited to write KageHina for you and I really hope you enjoy this little Christmas Date I sent them on, because I didn’t hold back on the Fluff! Have a great last day of the year!! And I wish you everything and the best for 2018! <3

This was going better than he had expected. He hadn’t messed up during the whole time even once until now and everything was going surprisingly smooth.

 

_‘He looks pretty happy.’_ Kageyama thought to himself as he dared to steal a glance at Hinata, who was happily taking another bite from his caramelized apple. The smile blooming on his face immediately afterwards had the setter bury his face in his scarf to hide the blush rising into his cheeks. _‘Who allowed him to be so adorable without trying?’_

 

He let his eyes roam around the Christmas market to distract himself from Hinata’s bubbly aura, while trying to look for something that they could do or try next. They were on a date after all. Even though Hinata might not really be aware of the fact, that they actually were.

 

“...-kun? Earth to Kageyama-kun~!”

 

The sudden puff of warm air hitting his ear and Hinata’s voice so close to it, made Kageyama flinch and freeze up right afterwards. When had the orange haired middle blocker gotten so close?

 

“Are you finally with us again?”

 

Kageyama all but blinked at Hinata for a few more seconds, before his face melted into its usual sowl and his eyebrows drew together in irritation. “What do you mean, dumbass? I’ve been here the whole time.”

 

“Well, it didn’t look like it.” Hinata moved his hand up and down in front of his face. “I tried to catch your attention for the past minute now and you were just staring right ahead. What got you so caught up in your thoughts?”

 

“...Nothing...really…” Kageyama mumbled into his scarf, once again avoiding his eyes. Which got Hinata to raise his eyebrows a little bit.

 

“O-kay then.” The middle blocker didn’t seem to know what to say then, so he clapped in his hands and put on his brightest smile. “Want to continue strolling then until the others come? I’ve seen some good snacks we could try and maybe some punch too. And have you seen the ice rink nearby? We could also go there!”

 

All the while rambling on the small middle blocker had started down the path of the Christmas market again, where people where happily chattering and enjoying the music playing and the general atmosphere.

 

The setter followed him with his eyes, remembering how much the middle blocker’s own had started to shine when he had asked him about their ‘date’ earlier last week. Kageyama’s heart had leaped into his chest, when Hinata had accepted. All excited and giddy, but had crushed his euphoria just as quickly when he had stated, that he couldn’t wait to come with the team. And he had never corrected Hinata on his assumption.

 

Not until now.

 

“The others…” Kageyama shook his head to get rid of the confusing thoughts in his mind. He should tell Hinata the truth or otherwise, he would be even more disappointed in the ended. “The others aren’t coming.”

 

That got Hinata to stop in his tracks a few metres in front of the setter and he slowly turned around to look at Kageyama with a confused look on his face.

 

“What do you mean?” He tilted his head sideways, making Kageyama’s heart jump in his chest. “The others aren’t coming? But didn’t you say-”

 

“I never-” The black haired boy started to loud making some people look at him, so he cleared his throat and continued in a much more quieter voice. “I never said anything about the team coming.”

 

“But-”

 

“You just assumed I did when I asked you, if you wanted to go to a Christmas market. That it would be a team activity.” Kageyama continued to ramble, all the while feeling the heat rushing through his body. “Probably because you saw me talking to Suga-san the other day and shortly after I asked you, if you wanted to come here.”

 

“Well-Well, the truth is...I-I...Uh…” He didn’t know how to say it. How Hinata would react. But he had to. He owed it to the middle blocker. Not wanting to deceive him. “I wanted to come here with you...Like a-a...date.”

 

Kageyama was glad, that he was wearing gloves or otherwise the ends of his fingernails would already be imprinted into the palm of his hands. That was how tight he was balling them into fists. All the while staring down at his boots with probably the worst kind of blush visible on his face.

 

It was only when a second pair of shoes entered his vision, that he dared to glance up. Ready to see an expression that would either completely piss him off or destroy his mood for the next weeks.

 

But he was taken aback to see just as a deep blush on Hinata’s cheeks and a small smile present on the middle blocker’s lips, his small hands fumbling with the hem of his jacket.

 

“Does-Does that mean...you wanted to come here with me?” Hinata started out hesitantly, brown eyes shining hopefully. “Like a date?”

 

Kageyama couldn’t answer immediately, because a lump had formed in his throat at the question. He opened and closed his mouth several times, before something similar to a voice even came out of it.

 

“Yes!” He blurted out, maybe a bit too loud, but this time he didn’t care. Not when his answer made the smile on Hinata’s face bloom into the most beautiful one he had ever seen in his yet so short life. How his eyes shined so brightly and crinkled slightly at the corners. How his cheeks took on an even deeper colour.

 

Right at that moment, Hinata Shouyou was the most beautiful person to Kageyama in the whole, wide world.

 

“Then.” Hinata took a step forward and reached for the setter’s hand, to pull him a little bit forward. “Why don’t we start to enjoy our date for real then? Now that I know, that nobody else will join us.”

 

How could he say ‘No’ to such a bright smile? It even made one bloom on his face, wider than the usual smiles he allowed to show.

 

“Yeah.” Kageyama said as he tightened the grip on Hinata’s hand. “That sounds great.”

* * *

It was later in the evening when both of them had probably taste tested every single snack that had been sold at the booths and after Kageyama had made the biggest fool out of himself due to his inability of standing up straight on ice skating shoes, when they were on their way home. Hands still linked and slightly swaying between them. It had even started to snow.

 

Even though his knees hurt quite a bit from his ungraceful falls, Kageyama couldn’t deny that he was happy. He had gotten to hold Hinata’s hands the whole time on the ice as the ginger had been trying to teach him how to skate properly. Plus, Hinata had never once laughed at him but rather with him when Kageyama had pulled down both of them onto the ice when falling down.

 

There were constant smiles on their faces, even now when they turned to each other after reaching Hinata’s home, which meant they would have to part for the day.

 

“I-” The both of them started at the same time, which got the both of them to let out a short laugh.

 

“You first.” Kageyama gestured at Hinata.

 

“I had a lot of fun today, Kageyama.” The middle blocker smiled up at him, squeezing his hand. “I really enjoyed my time at the Christmas market and...that I got to spend it with you.”

 

A light redness appeared on Kageyama’s cheeks and he lifted his free hand to rub the back of his neck in thought. “We-uh-We could go again. If...If you’d want to, of course.” He added that last part quickly, which got Hinata to giggle.

 

“Like a second date?”

 

“Yeah, like-like that.” Kageyama averted his eyes to avoid staring at Hinata, but quickly snapped his head back when a pair of soft lips pressed against his cheek. Eyes wide he stared at the ginger, who was biting his bottom lip to suppress the huge smile hidden beneath.

 

“I would really like that...Tobio.” Hinata added after a little pause, before wanting to turn around. Though a gloved hand cupping his cheek kept him from doing so.

 

This time it was Kageyama, who surprised the other by tenderly pressing his lips to the shorter ones. Shivers ran down both of their spines as they stared at each other afterwards, not knowing what to say. But not really needing to talk either.

 

The glow in their eyes said everything for them.

 

“I would really like that as well, Shouyou.” Kageyama finally managed to say and he smiled openly at Hinata, who stared in wonder. He had never seen a smile so genuine and beautiful.

 

It was only when Hinata’s mother opened the door, that the two of them finally said their Goodbye’s. But before going home, Kageyama waited at the gate to see the light turn on in Hinata’s room, the ginger looking down at him from the window. He waved at him and on his way home, he could still feel the softness of Hinata’s lips on his.

 

He really couldn’t wait for their second date.

**Author's Note:**

> It was such a great feeling to write these two! :D  
> I really hope I did them justice! ^^;;
> 
> Thank you so much for reading everyone!! <3  
> As this is the last work I'll post for 2017, I wish you all a wonderful new year and here goes for a great 2018!! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ


End file.
